The Legend of the Pink Squishy Llama
by Aly the Spy
Summary: Sweet revenge... So, George gets a prize at the fair, and it seems everyone in Tortall wants it. And maybe some people not even from this world!
1. Chapter 1

Far, far, away, in the distant realm of Tortall, a man calls for his wife.

"'Lanna! 'Lanna! Come see what I got at the fair!"

"What, George?" Alanna called tiredly, looking out the bathroom door with still-wet hair and a towel in hand.

George, grinning wide, pulled a pink, squishy llama out of a small, burlap sack.


	2. Chapter 2

Far, far, away, in the distant realm of Tortall, a man calls for his wife.

"'Lanna! 'Lanna! Come see what I got at the fair!"

"What, George?" Alanna called tiredly, looking out the bathroom door with still-wet hair and a towel in hand.

George, grinning wide, pulled a pink, squishy llama out of a small, burlap sack.

Alanna's amethyst eyes widened. Her jaw dropped, and the towel fell to the floor. Before George realized she had even moved, the lady knight had tackled him and taken off with George's pink, squishy llama.

* * *

Buri was in the Rider's stable when Alanna rode in, clutching something tightly to her chest while she rode. She dismounted quickly and tossed a coin to the stable boy. "Take care of'er," she told him, referring to her mare, and dashed out of the stable in a hurry, still clutching whatever it was to her chest. Buri ran quickly to the stable door, wondering why her friend had come here, instead of the palace stables, and what she had.

After Alanna was a safe distance away, Buri followed her.

The chase led Buri through the palace, down Palace Way, past the Temple of the Goddess, and into the Lower city. Alanna entered an inn called the Dancing Dove, and Buri followed. Once inside, Alanna stopped running, but only to push her way through the crowd. The inn keeper nodded to the lady knight and Alanna headed upstairs and dissapeared behind a door.

Buri sighed and sat down at an empty table to catch her breath. She bought a drink and decided to wait for Alanna to come back down from the room. Surely what ever she was doing up there wouldn't take too long.

* * *

"Ouch!" Buri shouted, shaking her hand. She painfully pulled the splinter out of her palm and resumed scaling the side of the inn. She planned to spy on Alanna from the roof, because a certain spy had once told her off the seven different entrances to his old room at a small inn in the lower city. So, slightly drunk and with only half the purse she had earlier today, she had decided to spy. Besides, the commoners in the inn had begun to stare, seeing as she carried a sword at her side and a quiver of arrows on her back.

Buri had been in the inn for hours, so it was dark now. And, since the commander had horrible night vision, it was almost impossible to find the skylight George had spoken of. Finally, she literally stumbled upon it. She stepped off the glass and layed on her stomach so she could peer down into the room below.

* * *

Alanna, completely unaware of the spy looking down from above, sat in the large arm chair by the fireplace. She held the pink, squishy llama in her lap and was stroking it as if it were a cat. She had come here to hide from George. She figured that leaving her horse in the Rider's stable as opposed to the palace stables would delay him a bit, but she knew he would still find her in time. And when that time came, well, she _could _run faster than him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Buri stared with her eyes wide open. It was a pink, squishy, LLAMA! Buri sprang up and drew her sword. She hit the glass with the pommel of her sword to break the glass and jumped down through the newly made hole in the roof.

Alanna drew her sword and held it in her left hand, as Buri had, as soon as she heard the glass break. The pink, squishy llama now sat on the back of the large arm chair, facing the room, seeming to watch the fight that was to come. As Buri touched the floor, she looked at Alanna fiercely and said "I want the llama."

"It's mine," Alanna replied, all the bit a lioness defending her territory.

Buri swung at the lady knight's legs, and Alanna blocked it swiftly, swinging it back around to strike her friend in the side. But, Buri was just as quick, and Alanna couldn't land the blow.

This pattern continued, the clang of swords echoing throughout the room. Finally, when the two warriors were sweat-streaked and tired, Alanna decided to reveal her secret.

"My friend, I have something I must tell you."

"What?"

"I'm not really left-handed."

There was a clash of swords before Buri responded.

"I have something to tell you as well. I'm not left-handed either!"

And so, the battle progressed for a time. Then, as they were both about exhausted, and the swing of a sword was almost impossible for both of them, Buri had an idea.

"Look!" she yelled. "A dokey!"

Now, Alanna wasn't thinking clearly, and, acting the fool, she looked. Of course, there was no such thing as a dokey, and, even if there was, it wasn't in Alanna's room. "Wher-" Buri was trudging out of the inn before Alanna realized she had tricked her, and the Lioness simply plopped down in her big arm chair and wondered how long it would take George to realize that Buri had the pink, squishy llama now...


	3. Chapter 3

Buri lay in the middle of her room on her stomach, eyes level with the black, beady ones of the pink, squishy llama. The woman was debating whether to make a pink or blue hat for the llama. She just couldn't decide. Finally, after thinking for a bit,she settled on a pink hat.

She stood, leaving the pink, squishy llama on the floor. As she turned to pick out the fabric, Raoul grinned. He hung but inches below the ceiling, directly above the plushie. He was lucky that the ceilings in this room were high.

BOOM ! Buri turned around quickly, but she was too late. Raoul was already out the door with the pink, squishy llama.

Later that day, Buri sat in her room, clutching her knees to her face, rocking back and forth while sobbing. Nothing could replace her pink, squishy llama.

"WHERE'S MY PINK, SQUISHY LLAMA?" raged George, standing in the upper room at the Dancing Dove, staring at a smiling Alanna, who obviously had no idea where the pink, squishy llama was.

"I obviously have no idea where the pink, squishy llama is," said Alanna, innocent as can be. George sat down hard in a chair, and stared to hit himself in the head with a book that was lying nearby.

"I'm...so...stupid!" he said.

"Don't be bragging, now."

George glared at Alanna. "It's all your fault! I would- might have shared him with you, but no! You had to steal the pink, squishy llama and run away! I hate you!" he stood up and stormed out of the room.

Alanna couldn't help but laugh. He sounded like a three-year-old. She followed him out the door and decided to apologize. Then, maybe she could go hunt down Buri and get her pink, squishy llama back.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" the Lioness roared, holding her sword to the commander's throat.

"Raoul! Raoul took it!" Buri cried. Alanna was pressing down hard enough to make her _very_ nervous. How would _you _feel if the best swordsman in the realm had snuck into your room late at night and threatened you with her sword?

Alanna, amethyst eyes alight with anger and impatience, took the weapon from Buri's throat and sheathed it. She sat heavily in a chair while Buri lit a lamp. "So, how are we going to get it back?" she asked.

Meanwhile, outside of Raoul's room, Dom sat looking in the window. His commander slept, his arm wrapped around the pink, squishy llama, like it was a teddy bear. He snored heavily, and Dom knew that he was deep in sleep. Now was his chance. He climbed into the window that the knight always left open at night and crept up to the bed. Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside the corridor. Dom's eyes widened. Quickly and quietly, Dom grabbed the pink, squishy llama and made it out the window as the door at the other side of the room opened.

But he wasn't quick enough to avoid being seen by the two women that had opened it. Alanna cried, "Get him!" and her and Buri ran after the man. Amazingly, there were three white horses below the window, and Dom cursed quietly. Didn't Stefan know how to count?

Alanna landed squarely on the horses back, as did Buri, and unfortunately, so did Dom. He landed on the saddle horn. Wincing sharply, and clinging to the pink, squishy llama, Dom took off out of the courtyard and into the Royal forest.

More later, it's getting ready to storm and I don't want the electric to go out and me to loose this chapter. Later, Harry Potter (who dies) and a certain wooden boy, along with our favorite God of the underworld, Hades, and his three-headed dog Fluf-I mean, umm, Cerberus! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

George roams the halls of the palace, singing.

"Ohhhhhhhhh where is my llama?

Ohhhhhhhhh where is my llama?

Oh where oh where oh where oh where oh where is my llama?"

Meanwhile, Harry Potter finds himself in a strange shack, right smack dab in the middle of the Royal Forest, that, if you recall, Dom and his pursers ran into on their horses the last chapter. Harry wanders outside the small shack, and meets a mysterious god with very fiery hair. The god was carrying a small, wooden puppet. Hades disappeared into the shack.

All of a sudden, a young man on a white horse came crashing through the trees, quickly dismounted, and ran into the shack. Soon after, two women carrying swords, also on white horses, followed, dismounted, and ran into the shack. Harry decided to follow.

Inside the shack was chaos. It included a fight over a pink, squishy llama, a very crowded room, and flaming hair. Harry watched, and decided to mess around a bit. He took out his wand and shouted a spell while pointing the wooden stick at the stuffed animal the three riders were fighting over. Suddenly, the pink, squishy llama came to life and leaped from Alanna's hands, ran out the door, and out into the trees. Alanna, Buri and Dom followed after it, Buri crying "LLAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Harry turned his attention to the god, who was toying with the puppet.

"It's a reeeeeaaaaallll llama!" Pinnoccio shouted, making Hades madder, which made his flame-hair stuff burn brighter and higher. And, seeing as the shack's roof was so close to his head, it also made the roof catch on fire. The shack went up in flames, and the only one who survived was Hades, who is resistant to flames. Or something.

The End of the Chapter (I think)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, to clarify this, Harry and Pinnocio were the only people that died. I don't know if Hades is really flame resistant, or if he wears flame resistant clothes, or what. Yes, llamas are fun (duh), and there will be noone named Carl in this story.

Yay! Chapter 6!

The pink squishy llama quickly dived under a bush and watched the crazy people that had been chasing him run by. Oddly, one of them had flaming hair...

Anyway, the pink squishy llama decided that he was going to find somewhere, far away from here, to play. So, after making sure the crazy mob was gone, he trotted off in search of a nice patch of grass in which he could roll in.

Meanwhile, the pursers of the pink squishy llama finally figured out that the pink squishy llama was not in front of them any more.

Alanna sat down heavily on a rock, trying to figure out what she was going to do. The pink squishy llama was all she lived for any more. She glanced up, and realized something. Pointing at Dom, she yelled, "This is all YOUR fault! You stole him from Raoul! If you hadn't, Buri and I'd be at the palace, playing with a not-alive pink squishy llama!" the Lioness drew her sword and advanced on the young man.

Dom trembled and drew his own sword. He had nightmares about this moment...

Cliffie!

Muhahaha...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Yay!

Meanwhile (don't you HATE me at this moment?), a little north of where the pursers sat, the pink squishy llama had finally found a nice, soft patch of grass, and he was rolling in it. His little cloth legs wiggled in the air, and his black, beady eyes were closed in pleasure. Suddenly, he heard a squeak...

"'Lanna!" Buri screamed, jumping on the older woman's back. "Leave him alone! It's not his fault!"

Alanna glared at Dom, and I mean GLARED, then sheathed her sword. Buri let go of her, and the three talked of how they could find the llama, although Buri did most of the talking. Alanna was still glaring at Dom, and Dom was most aware of Alanna's glare.

Back to the pink squishy llama...

The pink squishy llama looked up, alarmed. What was that? There, about a foot away, was a green, squeaky elephant. She, too, was enchanted, and she squeaked again. The pink squishy llama smiled at the green, squeaky elephant, and it was love. They skipped off together, on their way to the royal palace.

Llama love! And I got the elephant from that one show on cartoon network. The one with the blue dude.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Last Chapter

The pink squishy llama and the green squeaky elephant got married. No one suspected that George had made the green squeaky elephant, except of course Numair, who had brought it to life. The pink squishy llama decided that, of all his previous owners, he loved George the most, and so the plush couple moved in at the Swoop. The green squeaky elephant had taken a liking to Alanna, so this worked out well.

The pink squishy llama now wore a pink hat, and Buri made the green squeaky elephant a red hat.

George told all his friends that they were welcome to visit the pink squishy llama, and they did, and so, they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
